halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Horror Nights 23
Halloween Horror Nights 23 (or Halloween Horror Nights XXIII: What Evil has Taken Root?) is the title for Halloween Horror Nights Orlando in 2013. Scare Zones The Walking Dead ''- '''All scare zones are dedicated to AMC's ''The Walking Dead. Around every corner, you will encounter iconic scenes from all 3 seasons of the show, while trying to avoid blood-thirsty walkers. '''-The Fall of Atlanta: The smell of death is in the air as you make your way past an iconic tank, sandbag barriers, and decaying rotting corpses on your journey through this decimated city. But be warned- the city is not empty. '-Woodlands: '''Tread carefully through these woods, as you never know who you might encounter. Lurking deep in the hidden depths are unforgettable scenes and characters from Seasons 1, 2, and 3. ''-'''Survivor's Camp: 'There's no one telling ghost stories at this derelict campsite, but there are plenty of undead. Will you dare go closer to the eerily abandoned RV? Keep your wits about you, or you might become a ghost story yourself. '-The Farm: Something's burning, and it's not a Sunday roast. Gasoline fumes ignite your senses as you encounter the smoldeing remains of a singed country farm. See and smell the putrid barn, the red tractor, and more as you learn what's causing that horrifying stench. '''-Clear: '''Turn around and live-proceed and face your fate. Stick together as you heas down this street, because the spiked barriers are there for a reason. If you refuse to heed the spray-painted warnings, you're in for a terrifying walk that will feel like an eternity.. Haunted Houses '''Resident Evil: Escape from Raccoon City - Raccoon City is overrun with Umbrella Corporation’s most terrifying experiments—and the only option is complete destruction. You’ll need to duck and dodge Lickers, Hunters, and Nemesis himself if you have any chance of escaping Capcom’s video game terrors before missiles send everything back to hell. The Walking Dead: No Safe Haven - Walk in the footsteps of the survivors as Season 3 of AMC’s horror hit relentlessly attacks you from all sides. Stay alert as walkers could trap you anywhere along your journey from the town of Woodbury to the claustrophobic confines of the derelict prison. Evil Dead - Relive “The Most Terrifying Film You Will Ever Experience” as gruesome Deadites try to possess your soul. There is nowhere to hide as every creaking floor board and tangled vine is ready to pull you down, making you one with the Evil Dead. The Cabin in the Woods - Experience a live recreation of the film that ripped the horror genre inside out. Beneath the cabin’s rustic appearance lies a secret facility that unleashes terrifying beings that you thought only existed in nightmares. An American Werewolf in London - Based on the John Landis horror classic, you’ll travel to the Slaughtered Lamb, experience the gruesome wolf attack on the moors, and live the chaos of Piccadilly Circus. Beware the moon because tonight it brings only death. Urban Legends: La Llorona - She is known as the weeping woman. To hear her mournful cries sends chills colder than the murky, watery depths she drowned her children in. Forced to eternally walk the earth, she seeks others to share her pain and suffering, now and forever. Afterlife: Death’s Vengeance - Serial killer, Bobby “The Blade” Galletta, is about to meet Ole’ Sparky. 2000 volts are going to send him into a horrific realm of pain and suffering. His victims are bound to turn Bobby’s afterlife into an unimaginable and infernal torment. Havoc: Derailed - Hang on tight aboard a militaristic train convoy that is secretly transporting the “Dogs of War”—a genetically engineered super soldier outfit. These bloodthirsty maniacs are only bent on mayhem and destruction of a speeding train. This is Havoc! Shows Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Fear Factor Live Stage) 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show (Beetlejuice Rock n' Roll Graveyard Revue) ' Category:Shows